


Dueling the Antivan

by DisasterMages



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never duel an Antivan, Seeker Pentaghast.” Josephine chided, patting Cassandra’s hand and staring into Cassandra’s eyes before she exited through the tavern door."</p>
<p>A fluff piece I did for a friend's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling the Antivan

It had been a long game of Wicked Grace accompanied by many drinks when Josephine let it slip that she could duel if she chose to, not that any of them believed her and immediately demanded she prove herself. Now Josephine stood posed to duel just as she had when she’d taken lessons with rapiers as a young girl. It had taken many more drinks and goading by their friends, but Cassandra stood in front of Josephine, back straight and chin sticking out.

Josephine wondered where the Inquisitor had managed to find two rapiers of some quality in such a short time frame, but Josephine still straightened her back, rolling her shoulders as she prepared herself. Careful eyes analyzed Cassandra and her stance, she stood straight, but Cassandra’s demeanor wasn’t aggressive as it usually was. Her arms, while they held the rapier firmly, were laxer than they should have been for a duel. Josephine’s lips pressed into a thin line, she could get the upper hand if Cassandra was truly as apathetic about their duel as she appeared to be.

Their friends sat on the tables that had been pushed to the sides of the tavern to make room. Josephine wasn’t quite sure who moved first but her arm wobbled as the Seeker bared her weight on the rapier. A well timed side step sent Cassandra stumbling as Josephine slipped behind her.

It was like a waltz where they both tried to lead the other, Cassandra corrected her posture, studying Josephine as they stood across from each other. The ambassador was calculating, her own eyes burning into Cassandra as Josephine tried to figure out where the Seeker would go next. She charged ahead and Josephine narrowly dodged, instead turning herself on a toe and coming beside Cassandra. Those grey eyes held mischief and the hint of a smirk let Cassandra know she’d lost before the duel ever began.

Josephine attempted to strike, but Cassandra dodged, she may lose, but she won’t lose without an honest fight. Cassandra offered up a smirk of her own as she pushed to Josephine’s side only to have her rapier knocked from her hand and be sent rolling to the floor.

Cassandra stared up at the diplomat with amazement, a smile graced Josephine’s face as she bent to help Cassandra up. “Never duel an Antivan, Seeker Pentaghast.” Josephine chided, patting Cassandra’s hand and staring into Cassandra’s eyes before she exited through the tavern door. Cassandra felt her cheeks burning and nearly forgot about the audience until someone let out a snort.


End file.
